


Sakura

by whisky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Day 5 Prompt, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, LOK - Freeform, Modern Day, asami sato - Freeform, korra - Freeform, korrasami week day 5, legend of korra - Freeform, modern day prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky/pseuds/whisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a prompt for Korrasami week but I plan on adding little one-shot style chapters for this AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                     

 

 

 

“Mom, I’m fine I promise. I’ve been living out here on my own for three years now. I’m fine as usual like every time you call me.” Korra sighed into her cellphone. She paced back and forth in her cramped apartment. She nodded her head and hummed yes with every question that rang out from the phone. Her third and final year of high school had already started, though it didn’t have a stellar start.  

“So are you making new friends?”

“Yes mom. I still have friends in my grade.”

“Well that’s good Korra. I know all your senior friends meant a lot to you and you don’t see them that much.”

“I know. I’m fine mom.”

"Oh alright. How's the apartment then?" Senna persisted.

"Fine? I guess. There were some movers here today. Other than that, same as usual."

“Okay sweetie, I’ll let you go. Get your homework done!” Senna pried through the phone again.

“I will. Love you, _byee_.” She drew out the last word and hit the end button once her mother smiled out a reply.

Korra threw the phone into her pocket and stormed into the kitchen. She tied the strings of the filled trash bag and hauled it out through the front door. She rushed across the dark parking lot and tossed the bag in the dumpster.

The cool evening air felt nice against her skin and a small breeze blew her short hair into her tan face. She stopped just outside her door for a second. She reveled in the air of the night. Sounds from the streets of Republic City echoed all around her and the evening sky was a pleasant dark blue that was tainted by pale moonlight and a few stars. She stood in awe of the night and the sky and the city with each relaxed breath. There was the slightest hint of cigarette smoke in the air, that or a campfire.

Korra's phone vibrated in the front pocket of her thin flannel shirt. She quickly looked at the screen to see a text message from a very peculiar contact. Asami. She was a year older and graduated last spring. She was someone Korra was always around but she was different. When she talked to her senior it was like the whole world melted away and it was just the two of them surrounded by warm, genuine conversation and a nagging sense that there could be more to it than just words.

Naturally, Korra had developed a crush on Asami. She was pretty and popular and smart but most of all, Korra just liked their conversations and the comfortable aura that generated around the two of them when they were together. But it came to a surprising halt when Asami graduated. She left for the university and Korra didn't have the guts to ask for her number.

She slid her phone open and a photo popped up in the message window. Korra clicked on it and a very familiar looking spot and person loaded onto her screen. It was her, and it was her standing in the parking lot of her apartment complex just then, though the angle was much higher.

"Korra," A haunting voiced rained down on her from the second story railing. She turned around and looked up above her apartment door. Asami stood on the shadowy walkway, layered in opaque white smoke that smelled like cherry blossoms. Her hair fell across one of her shoulders and the loose white t-shirt she wore was stained with dirt.

Korra tilted her head upwards in disbelief. "Asami?" She breathed out short laughs and shifted her weight instinctively toward the staircase. "What are you doing here?"

With her free hand, Asami brushed some hair behind her ear and laid the other one across the railing. The cigarette smoke trailed upward in nonsensical spirals into the dark night sky.

"I just moved in today. My old dorm wasn't working out, roommate troubles." She spat before pressing the bent, brown cigarette against her lips. She didn't blow out the smoke, but rather let it coalesce and escape slowly between her teeth and out her nose.

Korra was at a loss for words. Air escaped her open mouth but nothing else squeaked out. She looked up at Asami who was encompassed in a wavering cloud of sakura scented smoke that played with Korra's face and brought her closer with the alluring smell.

"Wait so we're neighbors?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Asami interrupted  and breathed out more smoke. She leaned over the railing and looked directly down  into Korra's shining blue eyes.

" _Uhm_ , no I haven't." She sighed. 

"I'm about to make dinner. Come up and eat with me. Dinner alone is not my idea of a housewarming party."

Korra was headed up the stairs before she could force out an unassuming ‘sure’. Her loose shoelaces on her navy high tops jumped back and forth on each step up to the second story. All she could see was the concrete horizon of the end of the staircase and the more steps she put behind her, the very top and soon the full figure of Asami came into view.

“Come on, we need to catch up.” She walked into the doorway and pulled a finger toward her. Korra moved quickly and walked into the bright apartment. The small hallway led into a large studio room with a kitchenette and a breakfast bar in front of it. Dented and overly taped boxes were stacked symmetrically across the floor. Asami’s mattress was pushed into a corner and the sheets were neatly folded on top, yet to be splayed across the bed. Everything was still packed up except the white coffee table that was placed in the middle of the room. Korra guessed that is where dinner would be served.

“Take a seat wherever, I’ll start dinner.” Asami hummed with a smile. She was being nice as usual but her demeanor seemed off, almost like she didn’t care that Korra was there with her.

“Anything I can do to help?” Korra leaned against the breakfast bar and looked into the kitchen.

Asami covered a pot and turned the burner on, “Nope. You’re the guest so just take a seat. It should be done pretty soon.”

“Ohkay…” Korra trailed off and scanned the room for a suitable seat. Boxes were a no go, the bed was covered with miscellaneous things so she decided on the coffee table. A big, flat pillow was on the floor next to it. She sat down on top of it looked back into the kitchen. “Hey how’s freshman year going?” Her confident voice rang through the box stacks and into Asami’s ears.

“It’s okay I guess. First year engineering students don’t really get to do the fun stuff so it’s just kind of like I’m floating around.” Asami stirred a wooden spoon in the pot.

“Floating?”

“Yeah floating, you know. The feeling you get when you’re not doing anything fun or interesting and you just kinda feel stuck because you know you have to wait it out and all you can really do is be jealous of all the cool and fun stuff other people are doing.” Korra heard a sigh at the tail end of Asami’s words.

“That’s… depressing.” She shifted her weight on the pillow. She could feel the floor through it and it was making her crossed legs fall asleep.

“That’s college,” Asami closed the lid again and leaned over the sink and the breakfast bar. “Not all it’s cracked up to be. Plus my roommate reported me because I kept her up all night working on a project that I’m doing for fun.”

“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. That and the dorm manager said I couldn’t have welding equipment in a residence hall. So here I am.” She laughed.

“I expected nothing less from you Asami Sato.” Korra smiled back and the two shared a nostalgic laugh.

“Now why is that, Korra?” She leaned further, her chest and stomach pressed against the tiled surface.

“Why is what?”  
“Why do you expect nothing less?”

“Oh that.”

“Yes, that. You dork.”

Korra’s cheeks blushed a light red. Her mind flooded with memories of all the moments where her and Asami were close. The feelings welled up inside her and she wanted to give a truthful answer. She cleared her throat and gripped her ankles with her hands. “Well, I expect nothing less because… I uhm think you’re pretty amazing. You’ve always been amazing actually.” She looked down at the ground, anything to make her look less embarrassed. The wood grain of the floor was fake and the pillow she sat on had a few frayed strings. She didn’t want to think about Asami’s reaction. She was prepared for some sarcastic remark like ‘what are you going to confess to me now?’ The answer would be a resounding yes, but Korra’s red flushed face and frozen mind would be an issue.

“You think I’m amazing?” Asami’s facial expression had changed, her cheeks had more of a rose color to them. “I’m not all that great Korra.”

“Yes you are!” Korra shot up from her staring contest with the floor. Asami leaned back a bit at the sudden outburst. “In school you were smart, pretty and popular and everything you did was awesome. I always looked up to you and liked talking to you everyday between class.”

In her line of sight, Korra watched Asami set the burner to low and drop the stirring spoon on a paper towel on the counter. Without a word, Asami walked quickly over to Korra and sat down right next to her. She folded her legs underneath her and inched closer to the pillow.

Asami had this smile on her face that Korra couldn’t really comprehend. It was heartfelt but also in some weird, cosmic way, devious, as if she knew something Korra didn’t.

“Why?” Asami whispered and moved closer to her. Korra had been bright red already but her stomach was filled with tinged nervousness and her chest felt like it may explode. Between the two of them she felt it was strangely warm and familiar yet it felt like an entirely new feeling at the same time. She could feel her breath.

“Why what?” Korra’s sapphire eyes looked up at Asami.

“Why do you think I’m amazing? Tell me. I don’t want you to feed my ego or anything, I just want to know why, you think that, Korra.”

She shifted her weight on the pillow again and her heartbeat traveled all around her body. She could feel each pulse at the ends of her fingers. Korra’s arms were shot straight down, pressing against her ankles and the tenseness of her body made her feel uncomfortable. “I _umm_ … well, because… I’ve always kind of,” Korra looked up at Asami. Her emerald eyes shined in the fluorescent light of the apartment. Those eyes told her to keep going and those eyes encouraged her. “I’ve always had a huge crush on you,” She rushed it all out. “I’ve always really liked you,” She couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “I’ve liked you since the day we met. I didn’t realize it till high school but I always have.”

Korra could feel the silence and the awkwardness generated by her own anxiety. She couldn’t feel Asami’s breath anymore. It was warm and smelled like sakura tobacco, she already missed it. The fear of a ruined moment crept into her mind and she felt like she had to at least apologize. It was very sudden after all.

“I’m sorr--”

Korra’s mouth was shut by a warm and wet sensation on her lips. Asami moved in closer and gently laid her hand on her tanned cheek. Flashes of Korra’s blue eyes fluttered with each blink as she took in the moment. She could see Asami and she could feel Asami on her lips. They parted for only a second and when Korra closed her eyes she felt Asami place another kiss, then another.

The warm and wet feeling suddenly went away, disappearing into the darkness of Korra’s closed eyes. She was left with her head leaned forward and longing for another one.

“You could’ve told me that earlier.”

 

 


	2. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot. Here and there I'll be adding more short one shots to this little story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar format to Our Story!

“ _Asamiii_... I’m. So. Bored.” Korra spoke in muffled pieces into the mattress. The bed was still on the floor and harshly pushed into the corner of the small apartment bedroom. She laid flat on her stomach and the bare material of the bed caught onto her shirt with its loose fibers. The small of her back and the lower half of her stomach were revealed to the cold air of the space. Korra stretched out her legs and pushed her arms forward and she bobbed them up and down to make a bass-filled drum of the springs inside. The denim shorts she wore loosely gripped her thighs and waist along with a braided leather belt that nestled itself underneath the denim loops.

“Nothing I can do about that.” Asami said as she rolled a black pen between her teeth and stared intently at the paperwork that was spread across her coffee table. She sat on an oversized corduroy pillow in the middle of the living room. She hadn’t bought any other furniture or chair to sit on. Asami was hunched over the white coffee table and was furiously filling in forms and monotonous blanks that needed explanation or her signature. She wore a black tank top and linen pajamas with a tear in the knee. The shirt clung tightly to her torso and the pants’ drawstrings were lazily tied into a knot with ends that were too long.

The window just above the bed let in a warm and soft light through its broken and bent blinds. The miniature, misshapen rectangles of sun shined down onto Korra’s dark legs and warmed them in specific spots. The cold days of winter were slowly slipping away and spring had started to sprout up in a few minute ways. The apartment complex boasted a lot of greenery just outside the very same window and surrounding the building, but the most apparent were the cherry blossom trees that hung over the parking lot. They had blossomed and were ready to cover the cars and ground in pastel pink layers of petals. Korra really liked the scent that took over the place. It coalesced and brought up a few recent memories.

Korra dropped her eyebrows to rest just above her eyes and her pouting lip became flat with the disinterested tone that Asami took. She looked up from the mattress and took on the apartment. There was nothing. The dishes were done and the kitchen was immaculately clean. The living room was spotless. Granted, there wasn’t anything in it to make a mess of to begin with, and then there was the bedroom. It was open much like the other two areas of the small apartment and just as clean. The cardboard boxes were neatly tucked into a wall of brown that lined up near the closet and the mattress was bare. Asami has folded the sheets up into perfect squares and set them on top of one of the more irregularly sized boxes. Korra buried her face back into the mattress. The bare fibers tickled and pained her depending on how she moved. She lifted her legs up one at a time and dropped them down to make the same deep bass sound.

“You need to keep your sheets on your bed. It’s not as comfortable as before.”

Asami flipped a sheet of paper over and took the pen out of her mouth. Korra could hear the click of the mechanized tip and a few scribbling sounds. “If you take the sheets off everyday you won’t get bed bugs.” She looked back at Korra for a moment and widened her eyes.

Korra stretched out her hands and she pressed her palms into the mattress as she spread her fingers apart. Her whole body tensed and she let out a muffled groan into the bed. In one loud motion, Korra flipped around to stare at the ceiling. The hollow floor echoed from her movement and she knew she probably could have heard that if she were downstairs in her own apartment. The prickled white ceiling was just as boring as the rest of the apartment. The circular lamp that was in the center was dim and the pull string that dangled from its brass lining swung slightly from side to side.

“Hey is it weird?” Korra turned her head upward and looked at Asami. It looked like she was upside down.  

“Is what weird?” Asami clicked the pen and initialed a box on a form. She didn’t look back but instead focused on the papers in front of her.

“You know, hanging out with someone who’s still in college?”

Asami stopped for a second. Korra could see for that moment, that her hand that held the pen fidgeted. “Is that what we’re doing? Hanging out?” She trailed off and straightened out her posture.

“Well yeah, I mean we are doing more than just hanging out but you know what I mean.”

“No, not really. What do you mean?” Asami set the pen down on the table. She shifted her weight on the pillow and brushed some loose hairs away from her face.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re not bothered by hanging out with someone younger than you, I don’t know,” Korra turned back over and slowly pressed her face into the mattress. She heard a noise come from the living room but she didn’t flinch. When the silence took up a few more moments she sighed and continued. “You have this cool job and you can be doing other things besides hanging out with me and I’m still in college and I’m just--”

Korra was stopped flat. The impact of Asami on the mattress and  her was surprising to say the least. She let out the last of her words in the form of a pained gasp. Her dark vision became bright when she opened her eyes and saw Asami laying across her. She stared intently and trapsed her fingers across the scratchy bed surface. Her index and middle finger walked slowly toward her.

Korra’s blue eyes batted up and down between the approaching hand and Asami’s serious face. The touch of her light fingertips sent chills down her spine as they slowly made their way up her shoulder. The delicate fingers turned a little more forceful and Asami pulled Korra up and they sat on the bed. Asami gently raised both of her hands up to Korra’s cheeks. She could smell the sakura tobacco that permeated her clothes. The scent was sweet and smelled like spring. It filled Korra’s mind and put her in a slight daze.

“Hey could you say something? You’re really creeping me out.”

Without a word, Asami pressed her palms against Korra’s cheeks and squished them together. “ _Shhh_ ,” She hushed her and loosened her hands. Korra looked at her with darting eyes. “I like it when you don’t worry so much.”

“What?” Korra managed to get out through her muffled lips and raised an eyebrow.

“And I’m pretty sure we are not just hanging out,” Asami interjected. Korra stuttered out an umm. “I mean last night was definitely a little more than hanging out.” Asami winked and raised her voice a bit.

“Well, yeah but--”

“Nope. No buts,” She interrupted. “We’re pretty much dating aren’t we?”

Korra’s flustered face turned bright red. She tried to form words in her head but it didn’t work out. Asami nodded along as she thought it out in her mind. A smirk grew on Korra’s face as she thought up something ‘clever’.

“Asami Sato what exactly are you trying to say to me right now?” Korra grinned.

Asami turned bright red as she forced the words out. She closed her eyes and said it. “Look, do you want to be my girlfriend or not!?” She blurted out and squashed Korra’s cheeks in more.


	3. Right Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in between Chapters 1 and 2. Almost directly after Chapter 1.

It had only been a few days. Korra had met Asami for the first time since high school, things weren’t going as smoothly after that first surprise kiss as one would hope.

Korra opened her eyes slowly to the bright fall day. She blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the light. The sky was surprisingly clear without a cloud to be seen and the cold chill of the wind intertwined with the warm beat of the sun rays. She was leaned against the metal pole that held up the awning just over the bus stop bench which was covered in gum and a many other things that she really didn’t feel like sitting in. So she leaned. The warmth of the sun intensified her drowsiness from the sparingly lean amount of sleep she managed to get.

“The morning is evil…” She mumbled under her breath and rubbed her sweater sleeve over her eyes trying to get rid of any sleep on them. Her mid morning daydream was hazy but she remembered red lips and the weight behind them. A hint of her own confession lingered in her mind too. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t getting enough sleep.

She straightened her back and brought her shoulder off the cold metal frame. Suddenly, her vision went black. A pair of hands rested gently over her eyes. The hands were dressed in cold leather gloves that sent a shiver down her spine. The surprise made her fidget and jump but she relaxed quickly.

“Guess who?” A fake sounding, deep voice whispered lightly into her ear. The warmth of the breath and the light flick of their tongue was even more shiver inducing than the frigid feel of their gloves.

Flustered, Korra let out a broken breath mixed with an air of hesitation. She lifted her hand to the gloves that covered her eyes. She skimmed over the creases over the top side of the hand and followed the length of their arm which was another cold ridden material, but not quite the same as the leather. She continued on to the shoulder and then she felt a sudden drop off. She also felt a flinch. The feeling changed from synthetic to natural. The skin that covered the collar bone, then up to the neck, the curvature of their chin and finally a mix of cheek and hair. A familiar scent permeated around Korra. She didn’t know if it was the person’s hair or their body becoming closer to her own, but she definitely knew this scent.

“Asami?” Korra asked as she turned around and broke her blocked vision. The blinding daylight of the clear fall day made it hard for her eyes to adjust. But when they did, she saw Asami pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth. Her cheeks were red and her normal, unyielding gaze was fixated on the sidewalk. Korra leaned to the side and cocked her head. “You okay there?”

Asami brought her hand up in a wave and moved it up and down a few times. “I’m fine… Just, perfect.” Her cheeks were bright red and her knees had a slight bend to them in a shaky way. She looked a little tired but still has beautiful as ever. Korra was a little frustrated that she could do that. She took in a deep breath and stood up straight. “Anyway, where’s your bike? I didn’t know you took the bus.”

Korra smiled and let out a sigh. “Well I don’t. It had a flat tire this morning and I’m already running late so it was my only choice.” Some traffic rolled by in pairs and Korra looked down the road. A bus turned the corner and was headed their way. The word _‘UNIVERSITY’_ flashed across its LED strip. She looked back at Asami and adjusted the strap of her bookbag. But then she felt pressure around her wrist. Korra looked down to see Asami’s hand firmly holding onto her.

Asami smiled and looked up at her, still red in the face and said, “Hey! Why not let me give you a ride? I have my Vespa and an extra helmet.” The bus came to a stop directly in front of them. The breaks creaked and a few people hopped down the steps. Korra looked at the bus but then returned her attention to Asami. One look at her encouraging face and she nodded.

“Good! Let’s go then! It’s parked just in the lot behind here.” She pointed and held onto Korra’s wrist. They moved at a moderate pace.

“Wait, what were you doing over here anyway?”

“Well I was going to stop and get a drink for work since I’m super early but then I saw you half-asleep and figured I would bug you.”

“So… the usual, then?”

Asami pulled on her wrist a little harder. “Yep.” Korra couldn’t even see her face but she knew Asami was smiling.

They stepped onto the tarmac parking lot and Korra could instantly see the Vespa. It was a dark red with a cream stripe running down the center of it. The big chrome headlight shined in the autumn sun and the front tire was suspended in the air by the kickstand underneath the footboards. Asami placed her helmet on her head, it matched the scheme of the bike and swiped the kickstand from underneath the machine. She unhooked the spare helmet from the back bar and handed it to Korra. Asami steadied the bike and nodded to Korra to hop on.

She carefully slipped her leg over the long leather seat and placed one of her feet on the bar just above the back wheel. Asami set the key in the ignition and turned it to the right. The bike’s engine whined while the exhaust sputtered and the gearshift clicked.

“You need to scoot up and make sure you hold on to me, okay?” Asami yelled over the bike’s noise. Korra nodded with a red faced expression and realized that she was sitting too far away. Nervously, she slid herself up the seat. She could feel her legs connect with Asami’s backside. She pressed her torso against her back and dropped her hands to Asami’s hips. They were close, Korra was nervous and they were driving at forty miles per hour through the side streets and alleys of Republic City before she could process everything that was going on.

For some reason, as they zoomed past the University, Korra had a fleeting feeling that she was going to be a little late for class.

The bike ride ended and Korra realized that she was right. She found herself a few miles away from campus sitting on the patio of a crowded cafe. It was a little cold and the metal chair felt frozen on the back of her legs.

“Ginseng green tea for my lady friend and coffee for me, please.” Asami smiled at the sever.

“That’ll be right out.” She took the menu from Asami’s extended hand and hurried back into the restaurant.

Asami hummed along and swung her legs back and forth on her chair, looking around at the sights, buildings and people. Korra on the other hand, was having a little bit of a mental crisis, yet she never took her eyes off the girl sitting across from her.

‘ _How did I even end up here? Wasn’t she supposed to take me to class? She’s changed so much since high school. Well she’s the same, but different, in a way? I don’t know. Like she’s more carefree? This is strange. I need to recap. So, we became neighbors…? She got me worked up at her apartment and I kinda confessed my feelings for her the same day she moved in above me…? She kissed me? I kissed her back? Yeah, no, that definitely happened._ ’

Korra is snapped back to reality by the backfire of an old car that passed by on the street. She jumped a little. She became very aware of what was going on in front of her. Asami was talking. She was talking about her job. She wondered if her autopilot self just nodded and started this avalanche of words.

“But still, I have this huge project due so I told him to shove it and do it himself since I know he’s been slacking and skipping work sometimes. Meanwhile, I’m working super late every night trying to get ahead. I’m super tired after this week and all I really want is to sleep. But I really love my job, it’s so cool. You should come check it out sometime. We have company parties and all the lab equipment you could ever need. I machined my own actuators the other day and gah, it’s just so cool. ” Asami’s face was lit up with excitement and her words sounded so genuine to Korra. She couldn’t help but smile. She loved it when people talked so passionately about what they love or what they love to do. It was intoxicating in a way, more like enthralling to see that side of Asami.  

Korra nodded along with Asami’s words and her smile persisted. She caught the tail end of her speech, something about sleep, then mostly about the firery passion she has for her work. The server came by with a small tray and two steaming cups. Asami’s mug was huge compared to Korra’s teacup. They both giggled at the size difference.

They both reached for sugar and other additions, their fingers so close together, moving independently. Korra ripped open and squeezed a packet of honey into her tea. Asami spilled a serving of creamer accompanied by two sugar packets into her previously black coffee.  The steaming drinks warmed them up and the autumn day didn’t seem so cold anymore. Korra looked over at Asami who sipped heavily at the top of her mug and she smiled. This was a nice surprise. Way better than being up early for class.

“Say, do you like to nap?” Asami asked, the tip of the porcelain cup rested lightly on her bottom lip. She didn’t look up but instead looked to the side, making her blushing cheeks even more apparent.

Korra raised her eyebrow and set the teacup back on it’s intricately designed plate. “Huh? What like sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Asami switched to looking out the other side of her mug. “A nap, during the day.” She took another sip of her coffee.

Korra picked her cup back up and wrapped her fingers around the warm base. “I guess they’re alright…” She trailed off, her eyes bounced between her tea and Asami.

Asami sat up immediately and skidded her metal chair across the rough concrete. The noise was unbearable but short lived. She stopped the chair and sat down with a thud right next to Korra. She could feel Asami leaning in closer to her. The scent of her cigarettes mixed with the warm coffee, it sent her mind running wild. She gripped her teacup tighter.

“Right? Who doesn’t like to nap?” Asami nudged Korra with her shoulder. She outstretched one arm into the fall air and let out a huge yawn. “I could totally go for one right about now. How about you?” She craned her neck and her warm, breathy words lapped against Korra’s cheek and tickled her ear. Korra was turning red, she could feel it.

“A nap sounds good.”

_Surprisingly, it turned into an actual nap._


End file.
